Let the Chaos Reign Free
by MsBloodlove
Summary: One life is taken, another is created. Join us on a journey as one simple change completely rewrites the coming future of two separate worlds. One child will grow and learn the meaning of family, love, and doing anything to protect those you consider yours. Fem!Harry but not in the way you thing. Keep an open mind.
1. Prologue

_**AN:**_ Ok so this is one of the first stories I've ever tried to publish anywhere, so please excuse any grammar mistakes, I'm also posting from a phone. A moment of silence for the poor departed desktop. I'm an avid Yaoi/BL fangirl so I'll most likely post something of that nature sometime soon but I wanted to try my had at this first. Please keep an open mind and let me know what you think! Just a tiny prologue while I tweek a few last minute things in chaper one.

_"Gomu gomu no" _ = thoughts

"Wingardium Leviosa" = dialog

_"Shi shi shi shi" = _Memory/flashback

Prologue

_...He couldnt believe it was ending this way, but he couldn't think of a better way to go than saving his little brother from his own problems, so with a smile he pushed himself faster than ever before. _

_ "I cant let you die for me Luffy"..._

_**I'm a pretty pretty line**_

_ ...Tears poured from his eyes as he watched the green light soar towards him, knowing he had failed his wife and his son. He prayed to his patron god to watch over then and prayed to anyone listening_

_"Please protect them and let them live. Let my Harry not die before he's even had a chance to live."_

_ Green light struck, insanity driven laughter sounded, and with one silent prayer everything was unknowingly changed_

_**an even prettier line**_

_ ...He never again wanted anything to do with that backwater planet, but not even he, The King of All Realms could turn down his adoptive daughters plea. He swore to himself though, if he was once again disappointed, it wouldn't just be a planet wide cleansing and rebirth, it would be a total destruction..._


	2. Chapter 1

**An: **Yay we have made it to Chapter 1! Please again keep in mind, posted from a phone and no beta reader. Hmm oh fair warning, I'm not the greatest when it comes to sticking to POVs. I'm working on it very hard but I do still make mistakes. I do have a few chapters written that I'm going through and tweaking but I won't be doing a mass upload, I'm going to try to stick to...tentatively bi-weekly uploads. I want a cushion just in case the dreaded wall of writers block shows up.

**Chapter Warnings**: I'll always do one of these just to give a heads up, granted both fandoms are violent and bloody to begin with but this is rated M for a reason. So child abuse and all that it entails. Possibly some laungage. Excessive dislike of the Dursleys. Dumbledore bashing

_"Gomu gomu no" _= thoughts

"Wingardium Leviosa" = dialog

_"Shi shi shi shi" = _Memory/flashback not in a flashback scene

**Disclaimer: **Only in my dreams do I own anything as great as One Piece or Harry Potter. I just like to borrow them and have my way with them! Mwahahaha! Ahem. Anyways yeah not mine, never will be.

**Chapter 1**

Emerald green eyes stared into the inky blackness above them almost unseeing. There was not a part of his tiny little body that didn't hur . He had made a mistake today, a very big mistake, that he knew already was going to cost him dearly. While trying to to stretch his little arms higher to dust above the TV for a Mistress, he had knocked a small knickknack to the ground. Sadly for him as soon as the delicate porcelain hit the floor it shattered. Lying in the darkness he thinks back to the incident. The moment that led to his wheezing breaths, causing horrendous amounts of pain, blood covering most of his tiny six year old body, and his emerald green eyes slowly losing their shine

***Flashback***

I froze as soon as I felt my fingers knock the small angel over, and closed my eyes in dread as I heard it shatter.

"Mummy!" hollered little Master.

"Yes my darling Duddy-kins" Misstress yelled from the backyard.

"Freak broke one of your statues!" For a child of only six years old he had a worryingly wicked gleam in his eyes as he watched freak cowe . Mistress came running into the room, fire and cruelty shining in her eyes.

"How dare you Freak! We clothe you, feed you, let you live in our home, and this is how you repay us?" She reached out grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking hard. "We let you earn your keep" she smacks me against the hard living room table "we let you have your own room" throws me into the wall "let you shower once a week" pushes me into the kitchen, then floor "and let you work outside! And this! This is how you repay us?!" I closed my eyes tightly knowing what is coming as I here her turn to little Master.

"Be a dear my little diddiums and get mummy the special rolling pin."anticipation builds in her eyes as she watches him pull a bloodstained rolling pin from beneath the kitchen sink.

"Can I punish him first Mummy?"

"Of course my darling boy! Just make sure to do it right sweetums, he needs to feel his punishment."

"Yes Mummy!"

Little Master then raised the rolling line high above his head and brought it down with all of his suprising strength. I bit my lip, knowing that crying out in pain would only make it worse, and curled up my body as tightly as I could. Little Master hit me many times, all on my legs and back, before handing it over to his mother. Mistress is much stronger than Little Master so her hits hurt much more and cause more damage. On her final hit she brought the pin down on my head causing me to bite through my lip.

"Clean up this mess Freak, then go to your cupboard! Just wait until I tell Vernon about this! You are going to get a much harsher beating when he gets home!" She pulled Little Master back into the living room TV.

I slowly unfurled my body, already knowing that Andrew ribs were broken along with my right arm. I started cleaning the bloodstaind floor keeping my tears at bay. The room spun around me and to fight note to vomit as I finally crept to my room. I had the strangest feeling that I wouldn't be seeing the sun again anytime soon...if I ever did again.

***Flashback End***

Freak had been right in his assumptions. As soon as Master Vernon had gotten home, Mistress had told him that freak had broken a figurine. He had flown into a rage, pulled Freak from his room, and given him a beating of a lifetime. Freak had been thrown back into his room and left there. He could feel it getting harder to breath, his tiny six year old lungs unable to function properly anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks from the pain his body was in, but his eyes still stared blankly above him.

Darkness slowly crept into his vision, and anyone looking at him would have seen his vibrantly green eyes slowly dulling. Vision almost completely gone he felt something wonderous, something he could only remember in dreams. He felt a comforting warmth envelope his body, and heard a voice so quiet he almost dismissed it as the wind.

"I am so sorry little one. I have tried everything within my power to help you, but I have no control over the living" he felt the ghost of a had caress his hair "would you like to go with me little one? I could take you away from all of this pain and misery. Take you and make you my own, to a world where you would be loves and cherished as you should have been here."

Freak thought that sounded amazing and like a dream, so with the last of his strength he nodded his head yes. He suddenly felt weightless and more free than he ever had in his life. He curled up within the warmth he could still feel, relishing the lack of pain.

That night unknown to anyone in the world Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, hero to all drew his last breath and died with an peaceful smile on his face.

**An:** I was so tempted to stop here but I just hate small chapters.

***mysterious voice pov***

He stood in the shadows, his precious bundle held carefully in his arms, as he watch the despicable family finally notice their nephews death. He watched them plan to dispose of the body without an ounce of remorse. Using a tendril of his powers he made sure that Vernon Dursley would be caught doing so and shadow walked from the property.

Looking at the previous soul that he help within his arms he decided to craft a whole new life. Using a great deal of his powers and focusing them all on the soul he held, he began to feel an infant body forming. Feeling the bond he shared with his wife take notice, he allowed her to send power through as well, making the child truly theirs. Looking down into the newborn blue eyes of the child he held he let out a loving laugh.

"My own little girl to spoil and love, oh how the realms shall tremble before you."

**Elsewhere in Surry**

Vernon drove as quickly as he dared to right the bridge overhanging the river. When said bridge came into sight he let out a sigh of relief, believing that he was now in the clear. He pulled over to the safety rail and put the car in park and popped the trunk. Looking around nervously as he pulled a large black trash bag out, he never saw the cop car parked just off the road as he heaved it up.

"Finally free of you Freak! Never wanted you to begin with and now we're finally free!" He cackled madly, clearly going quite insane

"I'm going to have to ask you to not dump that bag here sir!" A voice yelled out causing Vernon to drop the bag on the railing of the bridge and turn and see a constable behind him

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asked with a sickeningly sweet voice. He didnt notice the bag falling down to the road, snagging on the railing and starting to tear.

"This is clearly a no dumping zone sir. I'm going to have to write you a citation and ask that you take the bag and deal with it in a prop.." the officer suddenly stopped, a look of confusion coming over his face. The bag had torn open and the officer was able to see a blood soaked towel fall out. Pulling his gun he aimed it steadily at the overweight man. "Please keep your hands where I can see them sir and step away from the bag!"

As he was pulling Vernon to the side his partner walked over to the bag slowly. Snapping on a pair of gloves she moved the bag a bit to see inside and felt her body go cold. Rushing forward she reached for the tiny wrist praying she could find a pulse.

"George call an ambulance! Oh god it's just a kid!" Knowing sadly that the child was dead she let tears roll down her face as her partner cussed up a storm. "Don't you worry sweetheart, we'll make sure that you get justice and that he pays for this" she whispered softly.

**Hogwarts: Headmasters office**

Fawkes let out a low mournful warble as he felt the tentative bond to his master wither away into non existence. He couldn't get away from the school to try and help his master sadly. That bloody bafoon of a bearded menace had tied him to the school grounds in an attempt to form a forced familiar bond! So lost in his mourning he didnt notice the darkening shadows in the office until a gently had stroked his feathers.

"Do not mourn just yet bird of fire, your master is not yet dead, just changed, this I promise you." An otherworldly voice spoke.

Fawkes looked up startled and stilled. In front of him stood one of the most powerful beings in all of the universe. He trilled questioningly but respectfully, praying for the bring to elaborate.

"Your master as you knew him is gone yes, but not dead merely changed,, born anew." The darkness was drawn back revealing a bundle in his arms.

"I have take the child and changed him to give him the life he deserved. The life he couldn't have as Harry Potter, but that I can give **her** in her new form"

Fawkes felt fingers touch gently to his head and felt a chill run trough his body. Startled he trilled happily as he felt the dying bond reform into a new and fully made one with his Mistress.

"I am going to make sure that she gets the life that she should have had. With mine and her new mother's blood running through her veins she will have the power within her to never feel that pain again!" Fawkes sang again feeling the bond strengthen even more "My daughter shall have many an adventure in her future, leading those most deserving to their greatest desires, and leading to a peaceful era in her new world. My daughter, my life and little dove, Emrylis D. Morgana!"

Fawkes felt the chill slowly leaving the room as the being started to leave, and heard his new little mistress giggle. Feeling his heart lighten as his burning hit unexpectedly, he sent his powers out in a wave destroying the old blood inside the monitors lining the headmaster's office. Dumbledore wouldn't know that Harry was gone and changed until it was much too late!

**AN: **T.T boy do my hands hurt! Took about an hour to type out on a phone haha! I think I caught all the spelling mistakes! Whelp let me know what you think. And to the 6 people who liked and favorited my story already! Thank you soooooo very much!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:**...T.T...two days, seven attempts and I finally am able to get my phone to post this...HALLELUJAH! Y'all have no idea how hard it was to get this chapter out, my phone apparently hates me with a fiery passion from hell!...Ahem. Thank you so very much to those of you that have favorited and followed my story! Y'all are some awesome blossoms! To acetwolf94 a special thanks for being my first review! I'm working hard to pump out more chapters so I can have more uploads!

Now onto a fangirl moment: to the fantabulous Kittyinaz, you are a wonderful writer whom I have followed avidly on here and your personal website when you changed over. Thank you so much you have no idea how it feels to know your reading my story!

_"Gomu gomu no" _= thoughts

"Wingardium Leviosa" = dialog

_"Shi shi shi shi" = _Memory/flashback not in a flashback scene

**Chapter** **Warnings:** Language, come on people pirates! Violence, minor animal abuse, excessive dislike of Dumb-as-a-door. Artistic liberty's when it comes to the pirate crews, not entirely sure I've got everyone in the right spots!

**Disclaimers:** I obviously dont own or there would be a whole lot more man on man love going on, plus I have a major case of Sirius denial going on! Dont own, never will, and making no money off of this!

**Chapter 2**

_**In the middle of the ocean Worlds Away**_

A small boat suddenly appeared out of nowhere holding a cloaked figure and a squirming bundle. A pale hand reached up and slowly lowered the dark hood. Shining long black hair was revealed, tied low on the neck, a sharp but handsome aristocratic face, and eyes blacker than the darkest night sky with no whites. The figure sighed softly and looked out over the water.

"Come to me my lovely Calypso, it's time to meet our daughter." He spoke softly and allowed the wind to carry his voice out.

Gently waves started to rock the boat as a dense fog rolled in. Emerging from within a gorgeous woman walked slowly above the water. She had caramel colored skin, flowing dread locked hair down to her knees, a body that most women would kill for, and the most peculiar eyes. If you just took a quick glance her eyes appeared a lovely shade of blue, but upon closer inspection swirling shades of light and dark blue were shown to mimic the storming seas. She smiled beautifully at the man, kissing his cheek, before snatching the bundle from his arms.

"Oh Death she is so beautiful!" She cooed.

The now named Death smiled as he stared into the giggling face of their daughter.

"Yes she is my sweet. Our little dove is truly a sight to behold." He hugged them both close. Looking into her newborn blue eyes he spoke to her softly.

"You no longer have to feel the pain of that _house!" _The word practically dripped venom "Unfortunately my little dove I can not abandon my duties as death, nor can your mother forsake her duties as a goddess. Never fear we do have a plan."

"I have a plan, your Father is just following along." Calypso interrupted with laughter in her voice.

"Ahem, yes well your Mother has a plan. She is going to allow her waters and their innate magic to lead you to the best man in this world to be your Daddy."

Emrylis cooed in question, showing a higher intelligence than normal for her age. She knew the people with her now were Mother and Father. She did not want to leave them so soon after just getting them!

"Dont worry my little minnow we shall still be your parents! This man will be your Daddy, he will love you and take care of you while we can not." Calypso was quick to reassure.

"We love you so much little dove, and you have no idea how powerful you are to make beings such as us feel that emotion so spontaneously." Death said seriously thinking back on the many millennia it took him and his wife to fall in love.

They both placed a gently kiss on her brow, Death pushing a touch of sleep magic into her tiny body. He watched his wife tuck her snuggly into a fabric lined basket, tucking a lengthy letter in with her, and both reluctantly stepping back. Calypso with tears in her eyes pulled her husband out to stand with her on the waters.

"We love you unconditionally my little minnow, and my waters will carry you swiftly and carefully to the best man in this world to be your Daddy."

"We will watch over you as you live little dove, talk with you whenever you wish, and help guide you as you grow."

"Be safe my daughter, Mommy loves you." Calypso whispered and finally let her magic and waters guide the precious boat away.

_**Unknown Location **_

. He stood before his scrying mirror and let out a deep belly laugh, his galaxy colored eyes shining merrily.

"I look away for a few centuries and suddenly Little Death is becoming more human! I've got to keep my eyes on this kid!" He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. Swiping his hand in front of the mirror he watchesd it swirl until a new location was shown. Rubbing his hands together like a classic cartoon bad guy he watched Dumbledore walk up to an unassuming cookie cutter house on Privet Drive.

"Show time!" He cackled and dissapeared into thin air.

_**With Emrylis hours later**_

Unknown to Emrylis, her boat had quickly drifted into the path of a huge ship flying none other than a Jolly Roger.

"Captain! Small row boat straight ahead! I cant see anyone on board but I think I can see some supply crates." Yassop yelled over to his Captain Shanks.

"Reel it in boys, let's see if it's got anything worth keeping!" He yelled to his crew.

Several pirates rushed to the railings pushing, shoving, and calling out bets.

"I've got it Captain." Ben informed to his crewmates disappointment. "Looks like a few barrels and a basket on board, but no crew."

"Alright men, go down and send it all up!"

"Aye Captian!" The crew shouted and lowered a rope ladder.

Yassop was the first down and started opening the barrels.

"Weve got fresh water in two, preserved meat in another, and somehow the last one has fresh fruit in it!" He said in surprise. He allowed his crewmates to haul the barrels up and grabbed the basket as an afterthought. Once back on deck he lowered it and called Shanks over.

"Not sure what's in this Cap, but its sealed tightly, and has a bit of weight to it."

"Good job boys." Shanks said as he crouched down to open the basket, having to almost cut the lid off. He suddenly froze, unable to believe what his eyes were showing him.

"What is it Cap?" Ben asked, noticing his frozen frame.

"I...it...it's" Shabks stuttered, a foreign feeling in his heart. "Its a baby!?"

"What?!" Echoed across the deck.

"Yassop get the doc! Hurry!" Ben ordered. Not missing a beat Yassop took off tripping down the stairs and slamming into the med bay door, only to find it locked.

"Rockstar get your ass up top!" He hollered as he pounded on the door. He barely missed knocking the irate pirate in the face when the door swung open.

"What the hell are you doing Yassop!" He growled not expecting the sharpshooter to grab his arm and start dragging him.

"We found a baby in a boat! Hurry the hell up!" They bust back onto the deck "Cap I got Rockstar!" He pushed the doc forward.

"Rock I need you to check this little one over. We found her in an abandoned row boat, and she still won't wake up!" Shanks' voice was shaking a bit. Ha had cradled the tiny girl to his chest afraid to let her go as felt a warmth flowing throughout his body. He still couldn't understand it. Reluctantly he handed her over to the doc. "Please be careful with her Rocky, shes important I can feel it." He whispered.

"I'll treat her as if she was one of my own Cap, you have my word." He carefully cradled the baby in his arms and carried her down to the med bay. Shanks went to follow but was stopped by Ben's hand on his shoulder.

"Let Rockstar do his job Cap, dont crowd him. Plus I think your gonna want to read this." He waved an envelope he had found in the basket in his captians face. "Go to your cabin so you're not not tempted to follow Rock, read this, then go check on her." He handed the letter over and gently nudged Shanks to the stairs.

"You're right Ben, but I cant explain it, she feels like she's mine, like i need to protect her from the world." He wiped a hand down his face and sighed.

"I can see it on your face Cap, and I understand. She feels like family to me too." He patted his captains shoulder in comfort. "Go read the letter, see if you can figure any of this out."

_**Back in England time unknown**_

Dumbledore decided that it was a good day to go visit the Dursleys. He wanted to make sure that they were still treating Harry as horribly as possible. He needed that little runt to see him as his savior so that he would follow his orders like a good little puppy.

He also needed to get the damned waiver signed! Those vermin running the bank had the audacity to tell him that he Albus Dumbledore, defeated of Grindlewald, was not allowed into the Potter Vaults. His claim as Harry's magical guardian was only by his own words! The nerve!

Still fuming in his mind he briskly knocked on the door...after the fourth try with no answer he became annoyed and cast a discrete Alohamora and let himself in.

Looking around the empty house he couldn't believe his eyes. There was not a single sigh of the Dursleys, nor his weapon! Scowling murderously he marched down the street to his little spys house. Pounding on Arabella Figgs door, he kicked one of her many cats off the porch in vexation. The door had barely started to open before he forced his way in.

"Where the bloody hell are the Dursleys and Harry?! I pay you to keep me up to date with the family! Where are they!" He yelled directly into her face.

"Oh Albus! It was so horrible! I kept trying to tell you how they treated him! I told you that he shouldn't be in that house! They were not fit to care for a flovberworm let alone a child!" She wailed tears streaming down her face.

"What are you talking about? They take perfectly good car...what do you mean "were not fit" they still have the boy! I would know if they didnt!"

"Y-you mean that you dont know?" Arabella asked shakily.

"Know what?!" He screamed.

"Albus...Harry was killed by the Dursleys a little shy of six weeks ago." Was the whispered answer.

Albus went still trying to comprehend what he had just heard. Suddenly he started to laugh.

"Albus are you alright?" She asked in worry.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! My years must be catching up with me! I could have sworn you just told me that Mr. Potter has died! Oh yes I must have heard you wrong!" He laughed jovially at this.

Arabella looked at him strangely, wondering if this would be what finally broke his tenuous hold on sanity.

"No Albus he didn't just die, his uncle beat him to death after his cousin and aunt beat him bloody. Vernon was arrested trying to illegally dump at the river. Petunia was arrested not an hour later when Vernon confessed it was his nephews little body he was trying to dump!" She cried. "They didnt even believe that they had done anything wrong! Said that sorry boy deserved everything they did, called him a freak they did, the devil's spawn! Told the judge they never wanted him to begin with! That everything they had given him was out of the goodness of their hearts!"

Albus had gone deathly pale. His weapon was dead! No no this wasn't right he had to find a way to bring him back!

"Thank you Arabella, I must go now." With that he did a quick half turn and Apperated back to Hogwarts.

_**Unknown PoV**_

He couldn't stop laughing! He was so glad that he was invisible to mortals unless he chose to show himself! Anyone looking at him now would have called for the white coats with the straight jackets!

"Dear Universe that kid sure can cause some wonderful drama! No wonder Little Death took a liking to her!" He chuckled to himself as he walked back to number four. "Now then, let's see what happened to the little tyke. I'm so curious as to how Little Death got his hands on her soul!"

He let lose on his empathic powers as he phased through the front door and froze. All he could feel was hatred, anger, malice, and just plain evil permeating throughout the house.

"Oh Universe I hope these ain't the kids feelings or I'll have to beat Death senseless! These kinds of feeling stuck to the soul! They warp it beyond redemption!" He slowly started to explore the house. Upstairs the feeling just got stronger. They just saturated the bedrooms. Walking back downstairs and into the living room, it felt just as bad there, he made his way into the kitchen.

He could feel the pain caused in the room, the glee from the ones causing it, and the utter misery from the one being hurt. Having enough he stormed to the hallway furious.

"I'm going to wring Deaths neck! He knows that no good comes from a soul full of..." he gasped for air and fell to his knees in front of the tiny door leading to the cupboard under the stairs. Pain! So much pain, desperation, and hopelessness that they overpowered everything else that he had felt in the house. It was almost more than he could handle.

"What the actual FUCK!" He screamed.

Collecting himself slowly, lowering the force behind his empathic powers just a bit, he reached a shaking hand out and opened the tiny door. He could feel Deaths powers permeating the darkness within, and a touch of Fates bitchy power barely holding on. He almost threw up.

"Oh no, please tell me they didn't!" He begged staring at the tiny cot in the cupboard. It was drenched in blood, no pillow in sight, with a tattered old baby blanket, Harry stitched in the corner, barely covering anything. He forced as much power into his empathic abilities as he could and searched. Pain, desperation, and hopelessness those were the dominant feelings, but he pushes past that. Looking and almost begging to find something, anything else.

"Come on, come on, show me something kid! Show me that they didnt break you beyond all repair!" He begged. Closing his eyes and concentrating he started to feel more. He felt bits of defiance shine through, self doubt, and anger so deep. "Come on." He whispered.

Moments passed by that dragged on forever. He had almost given up when he felt a tiny sliver of hope, buried so deep, that he had almost missed it in the negative feelings. Latching onto that hope like it was his dying breath, he surged his powers. A wonderous smile slowly crawled it's way across his face.

"Oh kid." He breathed just basking in the feelings he had found. "Who knew you had this in you." He whispered in awe.

Surrounded by an almost impenetrable barrier of hope was the more pure and unconditional love he had ever felt from any being in any universe. Buried so deep just waiting for the right people to pull it up and finally let it be shared.

"Damn, you're going to do amazing things in your life kid. No wonder you could make Little Death change so much! He wouldn't have known what hit him when you unleashed this on him! I think I'm going to have to help you a bit myself. Let's see how much mischief we can cause!"

Committing the love he found to memory, he cackled madly and started letting himself fade away.

"Here is my first gift to you niece! Now let's go and visit my old buddy Time!"

That night many questions were asked. Number Four Privet Drive had suddenly gone up in a great ball of fire, somehow not touching any house surrounding it. Firefighters would forever scratch their heads trying to find the cause of a fire that burned so hot not even ashes were left.

**an: **I think I caught all of the spelling and grammar mistakes, feel free to let me know if I didnt! Bit of a longer chapter I think but it had a lot of info, I must set the scenes to come! Hope y'all enjoyed now this better post!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Ok so I have absolutely no excuses. I can say that it was to damned difficult to post on a phone, bt i dont thing that is a good enough reason! My answer however is this, I now have a brand new(to me at least) laptop! Tah-Dah! Anyways ive got another 13 chapters written already so be ready!

**Chapter warnings:**umm the usual applied/referenced child abuse, character death? sorta?, cursing, violence duh, OOC characters and blantant disregard to canon

**Disclamer: **again I do not own, not now nor will I ever. I just like playing the characters to my whims!

**Chapter 3**

Shanks stepped into his cabin and went straight for his booze cabinet. Pouring himself a large drink he sat at his desk staring at the letter for a few moments.

"I guess I better get this over with." he carefully open the envelope and pulled the letter. He noticed that the envelope still had a bit of weight in it so he dumped it onto his desk and a strange object fell out. It turned out to be a strange necklace, circular in shape, a triangle inside, and a line bisecting the whole thing. He felt a strange power coming from and decided to leave it be for now. "Alright now let's see Dear...what the hell!" He dropped a letter and pushed his chair back. As he had been reading the blank space near the word Dear had shimmered and his name had appeared. He didn't know what to do but he really didn't want to touch the letter again.

"_Oh for the love of.._." he heard as the letter burst flames as black as night and it rushed at him. He threw his arms in front of his face and closes eyes waiting for the pain to start.

"Are you a damn pirate captain or not! How can you be afraid of a letter! I shouldn't have to pull you into my Dimension to have this conversation! Why Calypso's magic thinks you're the right man to care for my daughter I'll never know." He heard the same voice rant. Lowering his arms he saw black cloaked figure pacing back and forth in front of him.

"W...what's going on? Who a..are you? Wait what do you mean Dimension!" Shank stuttered out, he then noticed that the man was exiting the same power as a necklace.

"Let's go in order shall we? What's going on is that you are a wimp of a pirate Captain, who couldn't handle a simple Enchanted letter, so I brought you here to explain. I am The Entity known as Death." The newly-named Death said menacingly. "Finally you are in the dimension I created I need to explain a few things to you."

"What do you want with me though? As far as I know I'm not dead." Shanks demanded only to realize the second later he shouldn't demand things from Death. As it was Death just looked at him appraisingly with a hint of a smirk.

"No you're not dead. What you are is the captain of one of the, in my honest opinion, best pirate crews around at the moment. What I want from you, is for you to prove to me that Calypso's magic chose right and leading our daughter to you."

"Your daughter? But the only child I know of the is the little girl we just...picked...up!" Shanks' his eyes widened when he realized what this meant.

"Bingo! That's exactly the girl I'm talking about, my little Emrylis! Now you and I are going to sit down and talk about the little miracle you just picked up." Death conjured up two chairs and a table, seating himself and pouring them both a drink.

"Why in the world would she floating in the middle of the ocean, in a boat by herself!" Shanks demanded incredulously.

"Unfortunately, even though I wish I could, I can't raise her in my world. Yes she is now the daughter of two Immortal beings, but she is still mortal herself. There is always the possibility of her becoming Immortal, but until then, neither her mother nor I can physically raise her." Death finally pulled his hood down and looked at Shanks with sorrow filled eyes. "I want to raise her Shanks, believe me I do, but I'm tied by the laws of the Universe. I can visit her whenever I'm able and whenever I choose but I will never be able to be with her continuously. That's why her mother and I sent out our powers to find the best family for her. Calypso's magic latched onto you and chose you to be her human Daddy." He reached forward and laid two fingers gently on Shanks his forehead. "Please take a look at her life, before she became my daughter, before you make your decision." He pushed a bit of his magic into Shanks' mind then sat back waiting.

Shanks sat there stunned as he watched a little family play in their home, their panic when they were attacked. Watch the father die to protect his family, a mother die to protect her son, and finally the Killer die trying to kill the boy. Watched the small child be left on the doorstep in the bitter cold. Saw the tiny cupboard those monsters called a room. Watched the six years of horrific mental and physical abuse, and got to see the tragic end. The tiny boy slowly dying from the beating he didn't deserve. With tears streaming down his face he watched death take the soul of the small child and use it to create his daughter.

"Oh God how could they do that to a child." he whispered.

"They were horrid people to begin with but, when you throw in a magical child, specifically the one of the hated sister, you get monsters like that."

"Please tell me she will never have to go through that again!" he clenched his fists in anger.

"I changed her into a girl, made her mine Calypso's biological child, and moved her to a new dimension. If by some horrifying miracle she gets forced back, it won't be alone. I'll make sure she has a family and help she needs." Death spoke with a mixture of love and anger in his voice.

"Why do I feel like she's already mine? As soon as I saw her it was like she was already a part of me."

Death gave Shanks the small smile "I told you that her mother and I sent our magic out to find her the best daddy in this world. Your heart and soul have been calling out for someone to love unconditionally. Our magic latched onto that and lead her straight to you, she is that person but she also has an unconditional love to give back. Knowing everything you now know will you be her daddy for me? Will you watch over my little Dove when I cannot?" Death held his breath waiting for Shanks to answer.

Shanks sat himself back in the chair and searched Deaths face as he searched inside himself. "Yes she already feels like mine. I couldn't give her up now."

Death released a sigh of relief, slumped back in his seat, and gave Shanks a real smile. "Would you like to be her daddy and every way?"

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly not daring to hope that it was actually possible.

"While she doesn't have access to her magic anymore, she still has her magical core. Meaning I can still use potions on her."

"Potions? What use is a potion in making me her real daddy?"

"There is a potion called blood adoption it allows you to add your blood to the potion, and when she drinks it the potion, it will add you as a biological parent. She would take some of your characteristics, and no one would be legally able to take her from you ever."

"Yes! Please let me make her my real daughter!" Shanks all but yelled.

Death chuckled a bit and handed the aforementioned potion to Shanks along with a needle. "Allow six drops of blood into the potion, then when I send you back at the potion her bottle. It won't hurt her at all, with her being so young, and you will have noticed a change in her features in 24 hours."

Shanks smiled and handed the needle back when he was finished. "Thank you for allowing me this opportunity you won't regret it. I'll raise our daughter to the best of my ability."

"I know you will Shanks. When you get back but the necklace on it'll allow you to call me if you are ever in dire need. It also allows us to communicate within your mind space. When amaryllis is older the necklace will duplicate itself for her. Thank you for this Shanks, now hold on the trip back is going to be a hell of a ride!"

Shanks yelled in surprise as he started falling through a pitch black void.

**Unknown PoV**

"So little Death an Calypso made Harry into a girl to protect him more hmm? Why they chose Shanks, of all people, to be her new Daddy I'll never understand, but I can't have her related to everyone but me!" He sent a tendril of his magic into the blood adoption potion.

"Just a little bit of my Essence to make me really her uncle, and a little bit of my powers to give her some of my awesome characteristics!" He giggled hysterically at the image of Death, Calypso, and Shanks' faces as they try to figure out where those features came from.

**Shanks' Office**

He slammed back in himself and gasped for air. "Holy hell that was more than a ride that was a bloody nightmare!" He shakily got to his feet grinning widely and headed to the med-bay. He knocked before entering just to be on the safe side. Rockstar had a hell of a aim with his scalpels. "How's she doing Rockstar?" He asked anxiously.

"Other than still not waking, she's in perfect health Captain." Rocky stood from tucking a blanket around the tiny girl.

"I'm going to take her to my rooms. She'll be safe and undisturbed there." he gently gathered her into his arms blanket and all.

"Okay cap! Here is a bottle for her if she wakes up, just remember to burp her afterwards." Rocky said softly.

Back in his room Shanks put on the strange necklace, and not knowing what to do, just started calling for Death in his head.

"What do you need already Shanks?" Death asked in exasperation.

"I'm worried about Emrylis. She still hasn't woken, but my doc says nothing's wrong with her!"

"...I knew I forgot something! I used my magic to put her to sleep, so only I can wake her up sorry about that Shanks!"

Suddenly Shanks had an armful of a squirming and very awake baby. She looked up with him with her sleepy eyes and Shanks could tell that she was hungry. "Don't worry baby girl, I have a bottle right here for you, just let me add something to it." he laid her on his bed and quickly pour the potion into the bottle. "Here you go Emy!" He let her touch latch onto the bottle "There's a good girl. I'm going to be your new daddy now." he whispered softly "I'm going to take such good care of you. Your Uncle Ben and Uncle Yassop will help too!" When she finished the bottle he burped her looking for something for her to sleep in, when suddenly a beautiful crib appeared in the corner of his room. "Thanks Death!"

"Don't mention it Shanks. I can't be there for her physically but she will never want for anything if I have my way!"

Shanks laid her in the beautifully ornate crib painted a glossy black with highlights of a deep red, an ocean themed mobile, and the name Emrylis D. Morgana engraved on the side. "You get some rest my sweet Emy. I'm going to go fill the crew in on what's going on!" Her too intelligent eyes stared at him knowingly and she cooed as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Closing the door softly he started making his way to the mess hall and called for a meeting.

"What's going on Captain" asked Yassop while Ben walked in and leaned against the wall.

"Well boys! It looks like we have our very own princess on board now!" he laughed at the looks of shock on his crews faces "Keep an open mind boys, and I'll explain whats going on, but its going to be one hell of a story!"

Insert long boring explanation that you don't want to hear again.

"So you're saying that you're now the third parent to Death and Calypso's kid, and we are all going to help you raise and protect her?" Been asked

"Pretty much!" he had a huge grin plastered on his face "It's why she already feels like a family to us all. Magic and power picked me to be her daddy and because I look at all of you as my family it created a connection between y'all and her as well."

"You sure that's a good idea Cap? I mean we are pirates not to mention we have a lot of enemies out there!" Mentioned Yassop.

"I got to say that he has a point boss." agreed Lucky Roo.

"I understand boys, I really do, but after everything I saw from her old life, not to mention the strong parental feelings I have for her anyways, I couldn't just leave her with someone else!"

"It's okay boss we get it she feels like family to most of us too. We're just worried about her safety." said Rockstar.

"If we're also worried about her safety why don't we all teach her how to fight and defend herself? We all have something we're good at let's teach her to be strong and independent!" Ben suggested "Besides who better to raise a daughter of Calypso than Pirates!"

The crew thought this through silently looking at each other and suddenly they all cheered.

"I can teach her martial arts!"

"I'm a great Fisher."

"Cooking is my game."

"I'll teach her to shoot." said Ben.

"I can teach you how to sew." said Rockstar. This had the whole whole crew silent throwing him unbelieving looks. "What?! I'm a doctor of course I know how to sew!" he explained grumpily. This got the crew laughing uproariously.

"Alright boys it's settled then! Emrylis D. Morgana is officially the daughter of the Yanko Captain Shanks! Princess of the RedHaired Pirated Crew!" Yelled Shanks as the crew started to celebrate.

**AN: **Ok so as always, let me know if you caught any spelling or grammar mistakes! I know some characters are gonna be OOC im warning y'all now, but if it gets too out of hand let me know who and how and ill think about dialing it down...maybe...anyways. Since this whole pandemic started, I've had a lot of writing time, and I've currently got two other stories going. 1. The Hobbit OFC insert and 2. The Vampire Diaries OFC insert. Lemme know if y'all want me to start posting those now or not. Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **So yeah this one is pretty early! I just really wanted to post it cause I'm doing pretty well on writing more chapters again. Anyone else ever have that problem when they know specific points in the story that they really want to happen! However getting from where you are to that point is like crossing a river with cinder blocks for feet? I'm so at that point!

"_Gomu Gomu no_" = thoughts

"Wingardium Leviosa" = dialog

"Shi shi shi shi" = memory/flashback when not in a memory

**Disclaimer!: **nope I still don't own and damn I'm still not making money off of it! Oh well I'll just continue to play with the characters!

**Chapter warnings:**does no Harry/Emrylis count as a warning? usual as always, both fandoms are violent and bloody, mentioned child abuse and death, Dumb-as-a-door bashing again(I really don't like his character!), OOCness galore! Oh and no one is allowed to get mad about the accent! My best friends grandma sat on the phone with me for over an hour doing that paragraph with me so it is authentic! I'll put translations at the bottom. However you can get mad at Hagrids accent, that man is hard to type out! Now CHARGE!

**Hogwarts **

The staff of Hogwarts had been gathered for an emergency meeting abd looking around the table you could tell that they were all confused as to why they were here.

"What is this about Albus?" Minerva ask.

"I'm afraid I bring horrible news today my friends." he sighed deeply, trying very hard to appear sad instead of angry, before continuing "Not six weeks ago one of our students to be was murdered by his family."

"Oh the poor dear Albus! What happened to the wards that were set by the Ministry? Should they not have alerted them to a problem?" wailed Pomona Sprout.

At the end of the table Severus Snape was watching the Headmaster with keen knowing eyes. He could tell Albus was irritated and angry, most likely not for the reasons he should be, and there was not a single ounce of real sadness to be seen in his eyes. With startling clarity Severus realized that this child's death coincided with the week his magic had been uncontrollable, pushing and prodding at him, as if trying to tell him something. He abruptly paled as his quick mind put it together.

"There were no Ministry Wards around the house were there Albus?" He whispered menacingly. "There were no wards because the boy should never have been there! You decided to play with someones life again didn't you?!" He suddenly lost his composure and the indifferent mask that he was known for. "You lied to me didn't you old man? You sat behind your desk and without an ounce of shame you told me that he was safe! You told me that he was being well cared for pampered even! Where the hell did you send him that I felt his pain for over a week?!" he had stood throughout his questions, yelling by the end, as he stared at Albus accusingly.

'Wha 'er you talkin' 'bout Sev'rus? Albus 'uld ne'er place a chil' inta harms way!" defended Hagrid.

"Severs who are you...NO!" Minerva paled and turned her old friend "Please tell me that he's wrong?! I told you they were the worst sort of muggles!" she practically pleaded.

"Muggles!" Madam Hooch exclaimed "You put a magical child with Muggles?!"

Severus had gone dangerously still hearing that bit of information. His magic was starting to swirl visibly around him in his anger "What muggles Minerva?" he at almost hissed.

"Now Severus" Albus tried to interrupt.

"The Dursleys I believe was their names Severus. Vernon, a horrible whale of a man, and his wife I do believe her name was.." Minerva answered but but was cut off as Severus' magic wrenched itself from his tight and semi controlled grip and seemed to launch across the table to try and attack Albus.

"You put him with Petty?! You knew how she treated her sister! How she detested magic when she wasn't allowed to join us here at Hogwarts!" Severus roared having completely lost his composure.

"Please Albus tell me that you we're wrong! Tell me that you wouldn't leave him there with no protection wards." begged Minerva.

"Of course he did Minerva, Albus Dumbledore can do no wrong!" the sarcasm practically dripped from his words "Only his way works of course, didn't you know that?" standing straight once again he fought down his emotions to regain his composure. "His blood is on your hands Albus. The death of his parents are on your hands as well!" Gathering his magic back Severus stormed from the teachers lounge. He was headed to his own rooms to pack all of his belongings. This was it he was officially pulling out of this war.

"What are they talking about?" ask Flitwick watching Albus take a deep breath before he answered.

"Six months ago Vernon and Petunia Dursley were arrested for the abuse, neglect, and murder of one Harry James Potter." he cringed when he saw the looks on everyone's faces, but especially at the look in Minerva's eyes.

"After everythin' I told ye abit that Family" she pulled her wand and flicked it through the air causing his precious beard to disappear "After everythin' Severus told ye about Petunia" yet another flick and his multicolored robes turned to a mud color "Ye still pit mah grandson, in all but bluid, with those mingin abusive Muggles!?" she screamed and with a final swish of her wand she sent an old family curse at him "Main ye feel every pain ever inflicted oan that puir loon, every malicious an' hurtful word, an' every single emotion he felt! Ah spick fur myself an' Severus noo, we quit!" she stormed from the room.

Not a word was spoken for a few moments as she slammed the door behind her. No one was quite sure what to say. The man that they had all held in high regard had, if those screamed allegations were true, doomed an innocent child to a life of misery and sadly death.

"I do believe that I speak for all of us Albus when I say that this meeting is over. Everyone needs to calm down and gather their thoughts. Good day to you all." Flitwich spoke softly, ending the meeting unable to look at his longtime friend.

"Twindle!" shouted Minerva as she quickly made her way to the dungeons. She had slightly calmed down after cursing Albus.

"Yes mistress Kitty?" a small house elf popped up.

"Pack all of my personal belongings in this Castle. Then I would like you to pop over to Severus' rooms to do the same please. Do not let his elf argue. Move everything to my old family home and await further instructions."

"Yes Mistress Kitty! Twindle will be getting that done! Master Darkmans elf nos be 'lowed to argue!" with that she popped off to get the job done.

As she made her way to Severus' classroom her mind kept rolling the current situation around unable to believe it. She couldn't believe that her old friend could do this! He had been there for her when her father died, when her mother died shortly after of a broken heart! Hell he had even been there for her when she found out that the love of her life was turning to dark bordering black magic.

"Wait a moment..." she whispered softly stopping in her tracks. She thought back to every interaction between Albus and her fiance. "He couldn't...wouldn't have...would he?" She remembered her love, how his mood kept changing drastically every time he and Albus were left alone. The crazed look she could see in his eyes. Then she also remembered how he would slowly, ever so slowly, start to get back to normal the more time spent away from him. Heart dropping from her chest she ran for Severus' rooms.

"Severus!" she wailed as soon as she saw him. "Severus please tell me that I'm wrong! Please tell me that Albus didn't!" she fell into his arms weeping.

"What are you talking about Min?" he let his masks fall in the face of his adopted Mother's tears.

"Do you remember, a few years after I officially adopted you, when I told you about the man I almost married?"

"Of course! You told me that he had turned into a very bad man."

"Severus I wasn't completely truthful with you, but first I need you to use Legilimens on me! I need you to tell me if you come to the same conclusions as me. I think Albus might have crossed the line long before Harry."

Unable to deny her request he gently entered her mind and watched the memory she pulled up. Though his face was blurred out Severus was able to see everything else going on in the memories. He could see things that Min might not have and at first he didn't see anything amiss. It was a normal memory of Min having tea with Albus and her fiance. He watched Min and the mysterious man get into conversation with each other and off to the side could see Albus preparing more tea. However Severus noticed something else as well. Albus was pouring potions into the man's tea. Potions that Severus was not proud to say that he knew by look alone. He watched as he silently cast spells as well. He tried to make out the spells by color alone before he exited his mothers mind.

"Min I'm positive that Albus was putting obedience and compulsion potions into the man's tea. That would have made his susceptible to anything that Albus wanted him to do. Ablus could have completely changed his personality! I'm almost positive that one was also an insanity potion. I'm not entirely sure what the spells he casts were, but one was a dull sickly red color. It is familiar to me but I just can not put a name to it at this point in time." He held her as close as he could letting her she cry. "The combination of potions alone would most assuredly turn someone dark. Their magic would fight against them, but would ultimately fail and most likely drive the owner insane. On top of that he was also slipping insanity potions into the tea as well!" he hugged the woman he thought of as a mother, trying to give her some comfort.

"Severus that man is the love of my life. We were set to be married when he suddenly started to change. He had always had gray magic, very strong gray magic yes, but gray all the same. Suddenly it was like one day he just decided to be evil and it started going very very dark." She backed up looking him straight in the eye "His name was Tom Riddle. Severus, Albus didn't just create a dark wizard" she took a deep breath "he created the world's worst dark lord in the history of the Wizarding World." Minerva flicked her wand, casting a quick Flagrate, and spelled Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air. She took a deep breath and with a second flick of the wrist the letters started to rearrange themselves.

Severus sucked in a deep breath unable to believe his eyes. "I Am Lord Voldemort" he whispered "How could he do that to your mother, let alone to The Wizarding World?!"

" I don't know son I really don't know. He's nowhere near the man I thought he was." she gave a sigh as a steely look crept into her eyes "I do know that I'm going to hunt Tom down and find a way to fix all of this."

Severus stared at her with wide scared eyes and, though he will deny it to his dying day, asked his next question with a squeak in his voice. "What do you mean find him? Are you trying to tell me that Voldemort is alive?!"

Minerva flinched slightly and pulled a necklace she never took off from beneath her robes. "Tom gave me this is a courting gift." she whispered showing him the shrunken flower bouquet and enlarged it. "These flowers will only wilt when Tom either dies or willingly betrays their meaning. Truth, honor, eternal love, lasting Beauty, and many others. Severus this bouquet has never wilted. Not one. Single. Flower." she softly caressed a rose and his eyes impossibly widened.

"Oh Merlin!" he exclaimed as his mind ran wild at the thought. "Mother we have got to find him! We need to find him before one of his followers can! If we can get to him first I can attempt to counteract the potions he was given, it would be our greatest chance and helping him!"

"Would you be able to find him with a sample of his magical signature?" she asked softly.

"Yes I would but where would..." he stopped and looked down at the flowers. "No mother I couldn't do that to you." he whispered.

"No it's alright son! He individually imbued each flower with his magic, so I would only have to give you one." She gently pulled an orange blossom from the bouquet. "Innocence, eternal love, marriage, and faithfulness. He never could decide on a single meaning for any of the flowers, always told me that every meaning applied." she whispered "He pushed quite a bit of magic into each flower so it should be enough." she took a deep breath "Now Twindle has packed all of our belongings and taken them to my ancestral home. I took the liberty of quitting for the both of us. Let's get out of here make a plan."

With careful reverence Severus set the flower into his potions bag, held her arm tightly, and with a pop they both disappeared.

**Somewhere in Albania**

He couldn't tell dream from reality any longer. He kept seeing flashes of horrible deeds, deeds in which he couldn't remember being present for. Somehow though he knew that it was his body committing the acts. He didn't know where he was any longer, how long it had been since he got there, or why he felt such pain has soul. The last thing he could clearly remember was having lunch with Min-Min and Albus discussing adoption options. Everything went blurry then blank after that. Looking around himself he could see all he could see was a daunting and dark forest of trees. He was contemplating trying to find some help when he was hit by a sadly familiar wave of pain. Curling up as tightly as he could he tried to fight off the presence in his mind that was trying to take over.

"Please, please someone help me!" Tom Riddle whispered as the world went black.

**AN: **Only a little bit of a cliffhanger! For some reason this chapter seems a lot shorter to me than it really is, I guess cause it was one of the only ones I have so far with not an ounce of One Piece in it, dude crossovers are complicated! As always let me know if you see any mistakes that I missed please and thank you! Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well!

Scottish(kinda she is Scottish but has lived all over the country)/English translations

migin - disgusting, repulsive, stinking, ugly, or unattractive

puir - pure

loon - young boy, lad - she said this one was more slang than anything but she never liked bairn

bluid - blood

oan - on

abit - about

pit - put

mah - my

main - may

spick - speak

noo - now


End file.
